Chika Fujiwara/Relationships
Kaguya Shinomiya Kaguya Shinomiya has been close friends with Chika''' since middle school. She also confessed to liking Kaguya so much that if they were stuck, holding a rope to prevent falling from a cliff and her weight is causing the rope to start to rip, she will let go of the rope to let Kaguya escape instead. Miyuki Shirogane She has engaged '''Miyuki Shirogane in harsh tutoring sessions in volleyball, singing and dancing. She faces him with cruel comments on his skills but also works with him to improve it. She considers Miyuki as akin to a son as shown by her crying with the quote "I raised that boy myself", "They grow up so fast!" at times when Miyuki has achieved something he was never able to do before she taught him. Repeated exposure to his lack of skill has caused her to develop PTSD-like symptoms, and it ends up being triggered whenever the subject of helping him (or discussing any of the topics that she already taught him) are brought up. Despite this, Chika is uncomfortable with the idea of someone else teaching Miyuki a new feat and has shown to be somewhat possessive of her position as his teacher. Yu Ishigami Yu Ishigami is a fellow member of the student council. The two tend to have a tense relationship as they constantly call each other out on their faults (her referring to him as creepy, and him catching her cheating at games). Miko Iino Miko Iino is a fellow member of the student council who has looked up to Chika since childhood. Chika often takes advantage of this relationship, something which Ishigami comapares to an abusive romance. Kei Shirogane Kei Shirogane and Chika consider each other as BFFs, Kei sleeps over the Fujiwara's house a lot due to her connection with Moeha. Kei calls her "sis". Ai Hayasaka Ai Hayasaka and Chika Fujiwara are Kaguya Shinomiya’s closest friends and they occasionally meet and talk to each other. At school, while in her 'gal mode', Hayasaka maintains a friendly relationship with Fujiwara. Haysaca (her cross-dressing butler persona) is the only 'male' character to date who Fujiwara has shown genuine physical attraction to. Because of the role Hayasaka played in helping Miyuki Shirogane and Kaguya Shinomiya get together, she often had to eliminate factors that may potentially have hindered the progress of their relationship. As such, she often clashed with Chika Fujiwara. Because of her 'chaotic' and unpredictable nature, Hayasaka sees Fujiwara as her nemesis, even going as far as to give her the name 'Subject F'. During winter break, at a mall, Hayasaka was constantly pestered by Kaguya who talked about her kisses with Miyuki in excessive detail. Eventually, she became frustrated and desperate to know what a kiss actually feels like. During that time, she was also distracting Fujiwara in order to prevent her from potentially ruining Kaguya's date with Miyuki. Hayasaka asked Chika how she feels about kissing and the other girl admitted she would like to be forced into a kiss by surprise. Shortly after, Hayasaka attempted to kiss her. After winter break, the two's relationship has become awkward and ambigious. Fujiwara is anxious of Hayasaka trying to kiss her again, while the latter is trying to desperately explain her actions. Daichi Fujiwara Fujiwara's father who is overly protective. Moeha Fujiwara Moeha Fujiwara is Chika's little sister. Toyomi Fujiwara Toyomi Fujiwara '''is Chika's older sister. Pes '''Pes is Chika's dog. She is very fond of him. Category:Relationships